A Vacation to Remember
by Soccersnaz6
Summary: <html><head></head>Set a year after LS. The gang goes on vacation! It's definitely a vacation to remember! And what happens when Adrian brings his vices, there are some games, and Rose brings horror movies? Read and Review!  :</html>


**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Vampire Academy... ):**

**So I'm trying to decide whether I want to continue this or not... If I do, it's not gonna be an on-going story. Just probably like 10 chapters or so. So please review! If I get enough reviews, I will continue!(: Oh, and feel free to follow me on Twitter: Soccersnaz15. I usually will say when I'm gonna update and stuff! (:**

* * *

><p>"Rose!" I heard Lissa call from behind me. I turned around and saw her jogging to catch up with me. I stopped and waiting.<p>

"Hey, Lissa. What's up?" I asked when she finally caught up with me.

"We're going on vacation!" She said as we continued walking.

"Um, okay?" I said with a confused smile.

"I meant we as in me, you, Guardian Belikov, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Adrian!" She said excitedly. I wondered if she had even bothered to take a breath when she was saying everyone's name. And when she said Adrian's name I had tripped but caught myself. She looked smug.

"You can call him Dimitri, Liss. And Adrian?" I asked confused.

"Sorry. And yupp! He agreed to come." She looked even more pleased with herself. I decided to drop it.

"Soo.. Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Lake Cumberland." She said simply and again with a smile. And again, I tripped barely regaining balance again.

"WHAT!" I said excitedly. I loved that place with all my heart. Lissa and I use to go down to Lake Cumberland with her family before the accident. They owned a house down there along with a boat and several sea-doos. That place was heaven. And the last time I had been there I was probably like 14.

"Yupp!" She said excitedly again. I was so happy right now I thought I could grow wings and fly off.

"When do we leave?" I asked picking up my pace to my apartment.

"Tomorrow night! So go pack!" She said sending me off. I gave her a quick hug and jogged all the way back. I quickly unlocked the door and slammed it shut. I ran to my bedroom, grabbed my suitcase and started packing. I threw in plenty of shorts and t-shirts. Along with 3 swimsuits and a cover up. I threw in the other necessities too. I was so involved with packing that I didn't even realize someone else was in the room.

"Not gonna say hi?" Dimitri asked. I yelped and almost jumped five feet in the air.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled.

"I don't think he's here right now..." Dimitri said with a smile. God. My smart ass-ness was rubbing off on him. That wasn't good.

"Hahaha smartass. And don't scare me like that!" I said taking him in. He obviously had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and all he wore was a towel tide around his waist. It was kinda a turn on.

"Oh? What are you going to do?" He asked with a sly smile. I walked over to him and ran my fingers down his chest to his waist.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do." I said giving him a seductive, man-eater smile and I kissed him hard. We stood there making out for a few minutes and he took me to the bed. I pulled back and ripped my shirt off along with my jeans.

"You're so amazing." Dimitri said through pants. I smiled and started kissing him again. We pulled back again to catch our breaths. I ripped his towel off to and he unclasped my bra and slid off my underwear and like that we were back on each other.

After our love making session we laid in each others arms not talking.

"Lissa told you about the vacation?" He asked brushing hair away from me face.

"Yeah. When did she tell you?" I asked him.

"This morning. And she said that you listen to country music when you're down there." He said with the hint of a smile.

"Oh really? I guess I have to beat her ass too." I said kissing him lightly.

He laughed at this. "I bet. And she said Adrian was coming." He said. His face turning serious.

"Yeah. I know." I said looking away. As excited as I was for this vacation. I didn't wanna see Adrian.


End file.
